1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible furniture and, more specifically, to collapsible tables. Typical devices of prior art in this field have generally relied on using mechanically controlled change of configurations of geometric constructions. This approach has lead to various types of mechanically controlled collapsing methods, which vary, from simple foldability to more complex forms. However, this rigid approach to collapsibility has kept costs higher and usability lower than might have been, had a less restrictive approach been utilized. The present invention, the Drawstring Table, is a good example of less restrictive thinking. It is a table with a collapsible tabletop and separate, manually connectable legs, the table using a drawstring looped through two holes drilled through each of the individual tabletop leaves to link the leaves together in assembly order. This allows the user to assemble them very quickly by simply pulling on both ends of the string with one hand while using the other to hold and disengage a spring-loaded string locking device which channels both sides of the string through it. This action draws the individual leaves together until all the dowels are firmly seated within their respective dowel holes. After the dowels in all four legs are snapped into their holes in the bottom of the two end leaves, the table is ready for use. This approach yields a product that is not only cost effective but also very user friendly, requiring minimal intuitive ability to use quickly and effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other collapsible table devices designed for compact storage. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,259 issued to Kao-San Chen on Jul. 8, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Charles J. Johnson et al. on Dec. 5, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,674. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,910 was issued to Douglas N. Skjerseth on Aug. 18, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 27, 1999 to Stephan J Schutz as U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,436.
A foldable leg assembly includes an adjacent pair of upright rail retaining legs, an adjacent pair of upright rail positioning legs, four sliding blocks and two parallel support rails. Each of the rail retaining legs has a rail accommodation chamber for accommodating one of the support rails therein when the leg assembly is folded and stored. Each of the rail positioning legs is provided with a rail positioning seat for positioning an upper end of one of the support rails when the leg assembly is erected. The rails are retained on the rail retaining legs, in such a manner that each of the rails is pivotable between a horizontal position, where the rail is positioned on one of the rail retaining legs and one of the rail positioning legs, and an erected position, where the rail can fall into the chamber of the corresponding rail retaining leg. A tabletop bridges the rails for use.
A flat topped support useable as a table and as a seat is made of lumber. A top is made of a plurality of short boards side-by-side and two spaced apart wood strips which extend across the undersides of the boards and is secured to all of them. The edges of the strips that face each other are undercut to form channels or recesses. Two or more pairs of crossed wooden legs support the top. A pivot bolt pivotally secures the legs of each pair together. Outside the legs at the top of the leg pairs a brace board connects the adjacent pairs and seat in the recesses. A locking bar is suspended from the top midway between the strips by a coiled spring and has its ends notched to provide seats for the lower edges of the brace boards. The spring is of such length that it is under tension when the notches of the bar seat on the lower edges of the brace boards. Lower brace boards may be used to hold the spacing between adjacent pairs.
A work table is disclosed having three end-to-end abutted sections joined by adjustable longitudinal bars for forming a rigid table from one or more of the respective sections. Four sets of adjustable bars extend longitudinally of the table and fit varying lengths of the table comprising from 1 to 3 sections of the abutted table members. The bars extend in parallel to the longitudinal length of the table, provide rigidity to the respective table sections as well as extend between the respective sections when on or more leaves are joined. Cross X-type legs are provided with a variable pivot. The variable pivots enables the crossover point of the legs to be varied so that the table may be disposed at various heights and inclinations about its longitudinal length. The legs are provided at their upper end with u-sectioned channels having locking wing nuts for keying at selected locations to the longitudinal bars. The legs at their lower end include parallel extending shoe members to impart a longitudinal rigidity as well as a side-by-side rigidity to the supported work surface of the table. The table when disassembled provides for convenient storage and shipment in a small, contained package. Provision is made for mounting of a quilting rack.
A foldable sawhorse/worktable comprising a work platform, a pair of scissor side support assemblies and a pair of cross braces horizontally extending between the scissor side support assemblies for stabilization purposes. Structures are for pivotally mounting top ends of each scissors side support assemblies to the underside of the work platform. It can be placed into a folded position with the work platform vertical to be conveniently stored and can be placed into an unfolded working position with the work platform horizontal to support various types of power tools and all kinds of construction materials.
While these collapsible tables may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that can be very compactly stored.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that is light and easy to carry when collapsed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that can be quickly assembled and disassembled.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that can be inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that is strong.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible table that is rigid.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention, the Drawstring Table, overcomes the shortcomings of prior art by providing a table with a collapsible tabletop that can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled by simply tightening or loosening a drawstring and then either snapping the individual legs in or out of their places under the end leaves of the tabletop. The entire collapsed configuration is light, compact and easy to carry and store. The tabletop has a drawstring that is looped through two holes drilled laterally through the width of each of the individual tabletop leaves to link them together in assembly order. This allows the user to assemble them very quickly by simply pulling on both ends of the string with one hand while using the other to hold and disengage a spring loaded string locking device through which both ends of the string are threaded. This action draws the individual leaves together until all the dowels are firmly seated within their respective dowel holes. After the dowels in all four legs are snapped into their holes in the bottom of the two end leaves, the table is ready for use. This approach yields a product that is not only cost effective but also very user friendly, requiring minimal intuitive ability to use quickly and effectively.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.